Kyrian
History Kyrian of Thrace was the sole heir to the throne of Thrace. At age twenty, his uncle Zetes thrust him under the care of Julian with threat of bodily harm if anything happened to his nephew. At age twenty-two, he met and fell instantly in love with Theone, a women eight years his senior known for her renowned beauty. He disregarded friends and family in marrying her, a peddler of flesh, thus igniting his father's furor and leading to his disinheritance. Although he lavished her with love and gifts, she betrayed him in every way possible. While Julian and he were away fighting the Romans, she welcomed them into their home and ultimately their marital bed. Shortly after Julian's curse and subsequent absence, Kyrian was caught in a trap set up by Theone. Valerius, his greatest enemy, beat and tortured him for four weeks, culminating in the ultimate act of betrayal: having sex with Theone right in front of him. Kyrian was then crucified and by the Roman army. During this moment his soul unleashed such a cry that all of Olympus heard. Artemis came to him and gave him one last act of vengeance against Theone if he vowed allegiance in exchange for becoming a Dark-Hunter. In the Present In Night Pleasures, he woke up handcuffed to Amanda Devereaux. She helped him defeat the Daimon Desiderius and reclaim his soul from Artemis. He was human after that and married Amanda. In Seize the Night, they were killed by Daimons but Ash brought them back to life and made them immortal. They now have two children, Marissa and Nicholas Julian (NJ). Appearance Height: '6'5"Night Pleasures'' page 25 '''Eye Color - Dark Hunter: Black''Night Pleasures'' page 41 Eye Color - Natural: light vibrant green''Night Pleasures page 162'' Hair Color: Blond Hair Length: (In Chronicles of Nick) short''Infinity page 26'' (In Night Pleasures) to the base of his neck''Night Pleasures page 17'' Hair Texture: (In Chronicles of Nick) boyish curls''Invincible page 7'' (In Night Pleasures) wavy''Night Pleasures page 17'' Build: Lithe and strong.Night Pleasures page 17 His shoulders are incredibly broad, with sculpted muscles that promise strength, speed, and agility. His pecs and arms are every bit as well-formed and tight. Flat abs. A thin trail of coffee-colored hairs that started at his navel and vanishes under his pants. And a multitude of scars that cross his flesh.Night Pleasures page 42 He has long, graceful fingers that looked as though they should belong to an artist or musician.Night Pleasures page 52 Skintone: white/His skin is golden all over.Night Pleasures page 76 Face: His jaw is strong and defined, his cheekbones high. His face is aristocratically boned, and he had just the tiniest hint of a cleft in his chin. Full and expressive lips. A hairline scar that ran across the lower edge of his jaw, from his ear to his chin.Night Pleasures page 55 Scent: leather and sandalwood''Night Pleasures'' page 33 Manner of Speech: Nick liked the formal way Kyrian spoke sometimes. He went back and forth from typical slang to some old-world expressions that were tinged with an accent Nick couldn't place.Infinity page 77 His voice was so deep it reminded her of thunder and it rumbled through her with a devastating effect.Night Pleasures page 19 Dark-Hunter Mark: small double-bow-and-arrow symbol branded into his left shoulder''Night Pleasures'' page 42 Equipment & Dress Dress He wears an expensive black coat made of leather so soft it doesn't even make that crackling leather sound. He also generally wears black. High-end black.Infinity page 26 He wears a pair of small, dark, round sunglasses.Night Pleasures page 55 Custom Boots Ferragamo''Infinity'' page 23 black biker boots with strange silver inlays in the heels.Night Pleasures page 18 One of them has a retractable knife that protrudes from the toe.Infinity page 23 Ring He wears a ring on his right hand. The top of the ring was made of flat rubies and held the design of a sword of diamonds surrounded by emerald laurel leaves and topped with a sapphire crown which is the royal seal. The gold was scuffed and nicked in a number of places as if it had been seriously mistreated. In Night Pleasures, he instructs Amanda that in the case of his death, she is to take the ring and find a tree, any tree, and say the words, ‘Artemis, I summon you to human form'. Sword He uses a retractable sword. Pressing the stone on the hilt causes it to extend or retract. Extended, it reaches a length of five feet,Night Pleasures page 260 retracted, he can easily conceal it in his pocket.Infinity page 163 Transportation Kyrian drives a top-of-the-line, fully-loaded, Lamborghini, a Ferrari, a Bugatti, an Alfa Romeo, an Aston Martin, and a Bentley.Invincible page 81 His favorite is the black Lamborghini Diablo. He listens to Lynyrd Skynyrd when in the Diablo.Night Pleasures page 60 Category:Characters Category:Dark-Hunters Category:Immortals Category:CoN Characters